


Plane Trip

by Green



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/pseuds/Green
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard and Mikey both hate planes. What do they do to pass the time? (not Waycest, for once)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plane Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [were_duck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_duck/gifts).



> written as comment fic for were_duck's bday

“Fuck, I hate planes,” Mikey complained. They were moving down the runway now, taking off. At least takeoff was better than landing. Landing always made him queasy.

“I know,” Gerard said, with a side of unspoken, ‘Me too.’ “Here.” He handed over a square of Bubble Yum. 

“Watermelon?”

“Of course,” Gerard said, as though the question offended him.

Gum always helped with the crazy ‘plane ear’ problem.

“Did you bring something this time?” Mikey wanted to know.

“Don’t I always?” Gerard asked.

“No. Remember the time we spent the time just imagining ways the plane could fall out of the sky?” Mikey remembered it vividly.

“Have I let you down since then?” Gerard asked.

Mikey did his best not to smile. “No. Okay, so, what is it?” Last time had been an old tape player and a ton of actual real tapes. It hadn’t mattered that they had all the music they’d ever want on their phones and iPods; listening to tapes was like discovering their childhoods all over again.

“I’ll give you a hint,” Gerard said. He was always funny when he was trying to play coy.

Mikey made a motion with his hands that said, ‘Well, c’mon!’

“January and February 1990,” Gerard said, smirking.

“You’ve got to give me more than that,” Mikey said, annoyed. He wanted the surprise rightnowrightnow.

Gerard bit his lip, like he was thinking of never telling Mikey at all, just leaving him hanging like this for the entire trip. Then he said, “Comics.”

Mikey was at a loss. Something that came out in early 1990? It could be anything, but Mikey had a secret mental weapon: he could think like Gerard. He didn’t use this superpower very often because it hurt his head to have so much random genius floating around in there. He couldn’t actually sustain it, either, because Gerard was Gerard and he was just Mikey.

But for a minute, to figure this puzzle out? He was on it. “Gimme a minute,” Mikey said, and closed his eyes.

_Gerard and comics, Gerard and comics, what’s awesome? Or rather, who..._

Wolverine. Weapon X. No, no, that was 1991. Vertigo was launched in 1993. So what, who...

_Oh. Should’ve known._

“Hellblazer?” Mikey drawled.

“How the fuck do you _do_ that?” Gerard asked. “You get in my head!”

Mikey smirked and shrugged. It was easy when you took into account Gerard’s crush on Grant Morrison. “Both issues?”

Gerard beamed. “Yes.”

Mikey hadn’t even noticed that they’d taken off and were now cruising at over 30,000 feet. Gerard took out the comics and they crowded close, taking in the story.

**Author's Note:**

> [podfic by reena_jenkins found here](http://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/382814.html)


End file.
